


Mirror

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Brotherhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Little Brothers, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Regulus Black Feels, Sibling Rivalry, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “I don’t know why you can’t just ride a broomstick.”





	Mirror

“I don’t know why you can’t just ride a broomstick.”

“Because _gran_ has a broomstick! Listen —”

His rant was interrupted by a disembodied voice shouting _OI, PADS!_ and Sirius pulled a jagged mirror from his back pocket. Regulus was horrified to see that specky _troll_ , not his brother’s reflection, gormlessly staring back.

“Prongs! Mate, listen, I reckon I’ve got it, it says here in your dad’s mag…”

Regulus rolled his eyes as his brother and the tinny mirror voice fell into a lively, excited discussion. He slipped out of the room, pushed to the sidelines by James Potter yet again.


End file.
